1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearing apparel, and more particularly to a novelty tank top having the shape of a man""s undergarment.
2. Description of Related Art
Novelty apparel is both attractive and distinctive and reflects the creative imagination of its designers. Even the old can be made new with the creative touch. Novelty apparel is fresh and different. Novelty apparel is eye catching, getting the attention of passers by. Sometimes new designs are created from old designs to create a fresh new look that is both stylish and innovative. New and novel fashions are created from yesterday""s styles.
The prior art describes a variety of novelty apparel, for example, an ornamental design for a sleeveless xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d neck shirt is described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,337 issued on Feb. 10, 1998 to R. W. Mixon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,343 issued on Apr. 18, 1989 to J. F. Quealy describes upper torso wearing apparel. The upper torso wearing apparel has the appearance of mens"" lower underwear which are adapted to be worn in an inverted orientation over the upper torso as a shirt.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a novelty tank top having a distinction shape and appearance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novelty tank top that is derived from a man""s undergarment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novelty tank top that is comfortable to wear.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a novelty tank top that is versatile.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a novelty tank top for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
To meet the above objectives, the present invention provides a novelty tank top that is derived from a mens"" pair of underwear. The novelty tank top is an inverted pair of mens"" underwear or briefs worn over the upper torso. The novelty tank top of the present invention has an anterior pocket derived from the front fly of the briefs and used to carry small items. A spandex liner increases the versatility and functionality of the tank top by eliminating the need for a woman to wear a bra underneath the tank top, by improving the form fitting capabilities of the tank top, and by making the tank top suitable to wear year-round.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.